Social Life of Dick Grayson or is it Robin?
by RobinIsAwesome
Summary: it's about Dick/Robin in his social life. duh. to read, or not to read. still dont know what the rating means. I hope that you dont hate my story so much that you took you hatred on puppies.
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice

Social Life of the boy called Dick Grayson…no wait, isn't it Robin?

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice. DUH! Why do we have to do disclaimers. This is fanFICTION!

(A.N if you can't get what the story is, then you can't read. )

(And in case you are offended, I am sorry. The story is about robin after my story murder attempt. You don't need to read it to get this story, but I'd like id if you did.)

(Btw, this is after Secrets. I realized today that in the future, some kids won't understand my story because of future episodes.)

(Btw again. I use aqualad's hero name because I can't remember the spelling of his real name, and I don't feel like going back to check. Don't hate me for my laziness.)

**Normal POV**

"You sure this is okay?" asked M'gann.

"Sure. We know his secret identity now. Well, you guys go now. I don't see why we can't visit him," Wally reassured her.

Conner shrugged. "I guess M'gann has a point. Shouldn't we have let him know first?"

"Well we know he's home, right?" pointed out Artemis. "He told us yesterday that he'll be there all day. He doesn't really have any reason to lie anymore,"

"But he _does_ have a personal life, Artemis," Aqualad reminded her. "He has his rights to keep this from us," (no, that wasn't aqualad hinting anything of her past)

Wally waved his arms. "Come on! We're almost there! He has a free day, and Batman isn't home!" Wally was still scared to face him after he found out that Robin told Wally his real name.

"You are such a coward," mocked Artemis. She made a fist and softly tapped him on the head.

"Hey, don't act like the Bats don't scare you either! (wally once called I that in a comic)" Wally said to defend himself.

Artemis rolled her eyes. Although In the inside, she knew that this was true. She wasn't terrified of him, but did fear him, as much as anyone else would. He was the Batman after all.

"Whatever," Artemis crossed her arms, putting up her tough girl face.

"Hey, look! Here we are!" M'gann pointed at the giant mansion.

"We can see it M'gann," Artemis remarked. "I mean, it is a huge house right there!" M'gann blushed at this.

The team walked up the front doors of the manor. Aqualad walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell. Only a minute later, Alfred opened the door. He looked quite surprised by their presence. Wally grinned.

"Hi, Alfred! We're here to see Dick. He's here, right?"

"Well, yes he is," Alfred stated. "But, he already has plans with Miss Barbara Gordon,"

"What?" Artemis looked surprised. "But he said that he'd be here all day. Did he change his plans or something?"

"No. He is just spending his time with her here," Alfred told her.

"Sooo…" Wally rocked back and forth on his heels. "Can we visit?"

"If it is not an inconvenience," Aqualad inputted.

"Not at all," smiled the butler. "But you may want to be careful when you enter the room,"

"Why?" asked M'gann. She felt a strange emotion of mischief from him. It wasn't bad. But he was hiding something.

"Oh, I think that you'll find out," Alfred made a half smile. "Now, come with me," He led them through the halls of the home of their friend for a while.

"Ugh!" complained Wally. "Are we there yet?"

Conner massaged his head. "If you ask that one more thing, I'll throw you out a window," Wally rolled his eyes.

"Here we are," Alfred announced. He motioned to a door. "This leads to one of the gardens of Master Bruce. You'll find your friends just beyond this door," With that, he left.

The team looked at each other. "You think we should go in there? I really don't like that way he talked," M'gann said nervously.

Artemis sighed. "Don't worry," She went and opened the door. One second later, she heard some shots going off as someone pushed her out of the way behind a bush. She fell down, with the person getting off of her. It was Dick.

"Dick? What's going on?" Artemis looked at him. He was dressing army style with orange goggles holding …some kind of long range gun.

The rest of the team ran over as soon as the shooting stopped.

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"War," Dick said seriously. "War against the great and the great-er. A war that decides who pays, and who will enjoy the journey to-"

"In English!" Wally shouted.

Dick smiled. "Paint war. Barbs and I made a bet. Loser pays for smoothies and fries later,"

Artemis glared at her. "Dick! You scared me! I thought that you were under attack again!"

Dick smiled. "Sorry. But Barbs and I take this very seriously,"

"So, Dick," Barbara's voice called out. "Called for back-up, huh? Trying to outnumber me? You play dirty, Dick! You hear me?"

"Hey, I didn't call them! I only fight with honor!" called back Dick. He looked back at his friends. "You should leave," He grabbed an oval black container and reloaded. "It can get dangerous,"

He scrunched down when Conner grabbed on the shoulder. "Why is your paint gun black? It looks like a real gun,"

Dick shrugged his arms. "Guess I did it to make to look-"

_Ploop!_

"Ha! I got you, Grayson!" Barbara jumped out and ran towards Dick, who was shot on the side of his forehead.

"All man!" grumpled Dick. He touched that paint and looked at it. "Blue paint, huh? I love your taste in color,"

"Thanks," smiled Barbara. She looked at the team. "Who are they?"

The team remembered that she only saw them in costumes. "Uh…" trailed off Wally.

"Oh, they're just some of my friends," Dick explained.

"Alright then. So are they joining us? 'Cause you're still paying," smirked the redhead.

Wally put up his hand. "Don't worry. I can pay for myself. And Megan too!" He smiled towards her.

Artemis smiled. "I can pay for everyone else,"

Dick put her hand on her lap. "Pay for yourself and two other people? Forget about it, I'll pay for Conner,"

Barbara tugged Dick's hair. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Okay, okay." Dick stood up, and it was seen that his clothes were smeared in paint, Barbara too.

"Uh, guys?" Wally said.

"Yeah?" Barbara responded.

"Don't you want to change first?"

Barbara looked down as Dick did. "Nah,"

"Okay then,"

"So where are we going?"

"Mega Super Smoothie and Fast Food Yummy Mart,"

"Do they have pizza,"

"did you not hear the fast food part?"

"Well sorry!"

"Come on. If we don't hurry, we won't have a booth big enough for all of us,"


	2. Chapter 2 726 words hope you like!

Young Justice

Social Life of the boy called Dick Grayson…no wait, isn't it Robin?

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice. DUH! Why do we have to do disclaimers? This is fanFICTION!

But I do believe I own the word "pruffy" considering I made it up

(not following the before story)

**Normal POV**

**In December**

"Why is it so COLD!" complained Barbara. She shivered, even though she was wearing two sweaters and a big pruffy coat, two longs scrapes, a really big hat over a normal sized hat, leather gloves (?), snow boots, and ski pants.

"Because it's snowing," remarked Dick. "Calm down, Barbara. We're almost there,"

Barbara groaned. "Almost there isn't there! I want to be there now!" She rubbed her fingers, trying to warm up.

"You complain too much," smirked Dick. "It could be worst,"

"Yeah. How?"

"Well, uh…you could not have the coat that your dad got you last year," Dick supplied.

Barbara cocked her head. "You know you're real scraping down the barrel, right?"

Dick laughed. "I guess," They made a turn on a corner. "Hey, look. We're almost there,"

"I can walk the rest of the way myself," Barbara said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's only a few houses away. Later, Dick!" Barbara waved good bye cheerfully.

Dick grinned, and said "K Barbs. See you in school tomorrow,"

"How on there, boy," Barbara stopped him.

"What?" Dick wondered.

"Look up,"

Dick's head went up, and he saw something he couldn't believe that he missed; a missal toe.

"Would you look at that?" Dick said nervously. He looked back at Barbara. "You know, I think traditions are stupid. Why do we have to do them?"

Barbara laughed. "Yeah, I agree. It is pretty stupid," She looked him in the eyes.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Oh, whatever," He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Merry Almost Christmas, Barbs,"

Barbara grinned really big. "Merry Almost Christmas to you too, Dick," She kissed him on the cheek before running all the way home.

Dick blushed and touched where she kissed him. Dick shook his head. Barbara was his friend. Yeah, he thought she was hot and cool, but Barbara was just a friend to him. Right?

He ran back home, which took a while. '_Barbara's right. It _is_ cold,'_ he thought. He opened the door, and swiftly went to the BatCave. There, he changed into his Robin costume, and went to Gotham Alley. He entered the faux phone booth and seconds later, he was teleported to the Cave.

"Hey, Dick!" Wally called out. "What's up? Man, you're covered in snow!"

Dick smirked. "Yeah, I noticed," He shook his head to get some of the snow off. "So did I miss anything?"

"Nah, not much. Artemis isn't here yet, thankfully, Conner and M'gann is working on the bike with Sphere, and Aqualad is keeping Wolf company,"

"What were you doing?" Dick asked.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just eating some-" Wally suddenly paused.

"Eating what?"

Wally leaned in.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Dick leaned backed, disliking having his personal space invaded.

"Is that _lipstick_ on your cheek?"

"What?" Dick's hand went to where the lipstick was. Some redness was smeared onto his black glove. "Uh, no."

"Come on Dick! I know it's lipstick. So who's the girl?" Wally teased.

"Nobody," Dick crossed his arms. "I'm going to watch some TV,"

"Come on! Who?" Wally begged.

"I'm ignoring you!"

"Hey! I just want to- wait! Is it the Barbara girl that you always hang around with?" Wally asked.

Dick went silent and said "I don't always hang with her,"

"Man, it _is_ her, isn't it?"

"Shut up,"

~RobinIsAwesome~

So how do you like?

I know it's shorter than the first, but I want it like this was.

Btw, in this story, it's not Christmas yet, as you see from the conversation of Dick and Barbara.

I think Barbara likes Dick as seen in episode Homefront (12) when Dick took a pic of him and Artemis, and when she asked and he answered, she looked angry and stomped away.

Or maybe they're exes, and they managed a healthy friend relationship…or something

To review or- wait. I used that already.

Hmmmm. Give me reviews or give me…potato salad! No, not potato salad. Just random words.

You know what? Just do whatever you want. Except break the law.


	3. Chap 3 even less words than B4

Young Justice

Social Life of the boy called Dick Grayson…no wait, isn't it Robin?

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice. Still no clue why peo. Do disclaimers

But I do wish I own a cheese factory. Mmm, cheese… ah! Oh yeah. Back to story

**Normal POV**

Sometimes Dick Grayson was Dick Grayson. Other times, he's Robin. Once a while, he's both. The rest of the time, he's neither.

He walked down the sidewalk, until he passed thought the gates of Gotham Cemetery.

_**Break line somewhere else that's not here, but who cares where specifically**_

"Hey! Barbara!" called out Wally. He waved to her. Barbara trotted over. (trotted?)

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

"We were wondering where Dick is?" M'gann said.

Barbara frowned a bit. "Why?"

"'Cause, we want to hang with him," Wally answered her.

Barbara looked away, "Well, I know where he is-"

"Great! Where?" Wally interrupted.

Barbara's eyebrows arched down. "But, I'm pretty sure he wants to be alone for a while,"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes,"

"Oh come on!" Conner huffed. "We searched for him everywhere, but now we hear that he's too busy,"

"Sorry," Barbara said, not really sounding sorry.

"Are you sure we can't see him? I mean, why does he want to be alone?" Artemis wanted to know.

Barbara looked down. "I don't think I should tell you,"

"Barbara. We are Dick's friends," Aqualad said. "I believe that we have the right to know,"

Barbara thought about it for a minute, and sighed. "Guess you're right. Just hope Dick doesn't get mad,"

"Why would he get mad?" M'gann asked.

"Because he wants to be alone, and six people are barging in," Barbara bluntly said.

"Oh, I don't want to-" M'gann started.

Barbara held up her hand. "He can deal with it. You guys do have the right to know. Maybe he won't mind,"

_**Minutes later…**_

"He's around here somewhere…" Barbara mumbled.

"What's Dick doing in a graveyard?" complained Artemis. She swatted the mosquito that was bugging her.

"There he is," Barbara pointed to a black haired boy standing still over some graves.

"Hey! Dick, what ya doing?" Wally shouted. Artemis punched him as Dick stiffened. "Hey! What's that for?"

"This is a cemetery! Show some respect!"

The group went to Dick, who relaxed. "Hey, guys," His voice was so sad.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Wally asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Uh, no,"

"Oh," Dick squiggled a bit. "Just visiting my old family. That's all,"

Wally shut up. He looked at the graves.

John Grayson, Mary Grayson, Kayla Grayson, John Grayson.

"Ah, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay,"

…

"Those are nice flowers you left, Dick," M'gann broke the silence.

"Yeah. I got the Blue Flower for dad, because he likes the color blue. I got the Goosefoot for my cousin because he always thought that was a funny name. I got the Black Magic Rose for my aunt because she was into magic. And I got the Wake Robin flower for my mom…because she loved Robins,"

Dick started to cry a bit. M'gann wanted to ask if this was why his name was Robin, but Barbara was right there.

"Are you alright?" she asked instead.

Dick sniffled. "Yeah. I think so,"

She went up to hug him. "I hope so,"

"I really miss them,"

"I'd think you would,"

…

"I'm going to see my uncle at the hospital. He's paralyzed, so he won't do much,"

"It is alright," Aqualad said. "I will come,"

"So will I!" "Me too!" "Can I come?" "Sure," "I'm coming too,"

Soon the whole gang left to see Dick uncle.

Sometimes Dick Grayson was Dick Grayson. Other times, he's Robin. Once a while, he's both. The rest of the time, he's neither.

He was just himself.

~RobinIsAwesome~

Bad ending?

I guess it sort a was. Sorry for it.

Btw, those are all real names of flowers.

Hope you like.

You probably don't. boo.

This was the best I could do. I have writer's block.

Ick!


	4. Chapter 4 a christmas shoppong story

Young Justice

Social Life of the boy called Dick Grayson…no wait, isn't it Robin?

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice.

No weird statement today.

Semloh: Private Eye is a fake series.

**Normal POV**

"_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock…"_

Dick's iPod wasn't doing well in drowning out the store's music. It wasn't that he didn't like, it was just that he heard it so many times, that it was getting annoying!

With only a couple more weeks until Christmas, stores were decorating for Christmas.

"Look on the bright side," Dick mumbled to himself. "At least you don't celebrate Hanukah," Dick wondered how much more shopping he had to do if he was giving out eight days of worth of Christmas presents.

He was shopping for two hours, and he got a paint set for Aqualad, a new game for Wally, a big black purse for Artemis, a bog full of different kinds of chocolate for M'gann, and the next edition to the series of Semloh: Private Eye.

He also got Barbara that coat she wanted and his other friends their things.

(Bette is not Dick friend, for people who think she is. If she was, she would have mention his name when Artemis asked "uh…who was that?" during homefront)

He still didn't know what to get Conner or Bruce.

'Maybe I'll get them some socks, or something,' he thought.

Christmas shopping can be so stressful. Then, while getting a snack, he saw a great gift for Conner; a laptop.

He never had one, and as far as he knows, Conner never used one.

He entered the shop, and asked the counter guy "How much is that laptop?"

The guy, whose name tag read Nathan, said "You think you can afford it, kid?"

Dick smiled and said "Yeah. I do,"

Nathan sighed. "It's about $350," He looked away.

Dick frowned. Of course he didn't have that kind of money with him. So he asked the guy, "Can I have it delivered to my house and pay then?"

Nathan looked at Dick. "Are you really going to pay for it instead of wasting our time?"

Dick nodded. Yeah, Bruce was responsible, and didn't let Dick hand out money like that. He had a limit of things he can have. But Dick had some money saved up, more than enough to buy that laptop.

Nathan sighed. "If you want to make a delivery, you need to sign this form," He looked around on the shelves, and grabbed a booklet. In it was a form that he tore out. "Here,"

"Thanks," Dick said. He was glad this store didn't required a parent or anything. Bruce is busy enough as is. Dick took a pen from the jar of lost writing utensils, and started answering the questions.

Name-Dick Grayson. Age-13. Adresss-106 Nonreal Lane, Gotham City CT, 15243. And ect.

Dick handed back the form to Nathan, who looked it over. His eyebrows went up after one second.

"You're Dick Grayson?"

"Yeah," Dick walked out of the door. "Happy Holidays," He looked around. He still needed a gift for Bruce.

'Does it have to be asterous?' Dick thought. A few years ago, on Christmas, he felt that he should get Bruce an awesome gift to say thank you for taking him in.

But that was a long time ago, yet not a long time ago.

He looked around for another two hours and a half before giving up. He couldn't find the right gift. So he went home. He first took the bus for a couple of blocks, but then started walking the rest of the way.

He got to his house, and walked in. "I'm home!" he shouted.

"Why, welcome back Master Dick. Have you finished your Christmas shopping?" Alfred asked.

Dick held tight to his bags. He didn't want Alfred to see what he got him. "Almost. I still haven't gotton Bruce anything. He's just so hard to shop for. I have no idea what to get him,"

Alfred smile slightly. "That is true, Master Dick. He is hard to get a gift," Alfred put his hand on Dick's shoulders. "But I am sure that you'll figure out something," With that, he left to start dinner.

Dick sighed. 'Man, sometime Alfred is the best. The rest of the time, he is no help,' he thought. Dick tapped his chin. "What to get Bruce, what to get Bruce?"

He went upstairs to put away the gifts. 'I'll wrapped them up later,' Dick started pacing around his room.

"Alright, Dick. Keep it together. You're making too much of a deal of this. Relax," Dick grabbed a book off his bookshelf, and plopped into his bed.

Ten minutes later, Dick throws down the book. "This isn't working," Dick scratched his head. "I wonder if I can get away with asking him what he wants," He groaned. He looked at his watch. It was getting late.

Dick went to the dining room for dinner. For once, Bruce was there. Unfortunately, this means Dick didn't have an excuse not to ask what Bruce wanted.

"Hi, Dick,"

"Uh, hi Bruce. You got off work early?" Dick tried to stall a little.

"Yes. Good thing too. It was getting rough," Bruce took one look at Dick. "Is something the matter?"

Dick mentally sighed. No point in hiding something from the world's greatest detective.

"I was out Christmas shopping, and well, I got almost every gifts. It's just that…I couldn't real find you a gift,"

"What do you mean?"

"I looked for the right gift, but none of them seem right. I just want to know what you want for Christmas,"

Dick looked at Bruce. He was smiling a little.

"Dick. You don't have to give me a gift. It's just a tradition. Don't worry about,"

Dick shrugged his arms. "I don't know…"

Bruce shook his head. "Alright. How about this. You know what I want for Christmas?"

"What?"

"For you to calm down. Don't take this too seriously. It's okay,"

Dick grinned. "Fine. I get it," he paused. "So you don't want a gift…"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "If you listen to me for the rest of the month, I'll consider that as a Christmas present,"

Dick nodded. "Got it,"

Alfred then walked into the room with their food.

"Thanks Alfred,"

"You are welcome, Master Dick,"

~RobinIsAwesome~

You like? I hope so.

I worked real hard on this


	5. Chapter 5 warning : a shortie

Young Justice

Social Life of the boy called Dick Grayson…no wait, isn't it Robin?

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice.

**Normal POV**

"No, I'm serious! I think I totally have ESP!" a girl said.

"ESP isn't really, stupid," another girl said.

Dick looked up from the book he was studying from. He had a big English test today, and he didn't want to mess up. These girls aren't helping.

"But, I get dega vu a lot. And sometimes my dreams come true. It's kinda freaky," the first girl said.

A boy next to her snorted. "Yeah, right. You're just making that up. No one has ESP. It's just a myth,"

"Oh, yeah! Want to make a bet on it?" the girl challenged, angrily.

"Sure," the girl said. "If you're right, I'll do your homework for a month. If we're right, you give us fifty dollars each," The girl looked at the boy. "Is that all right with you?"

"Either I get 50 bucks, or nothing. Yeah, I'm good,"

"Fine," the girl who claimed to have ESP. "Let's ply rock, paper, scissors. One round for the both of you,"

"I'll go first," the girl who disagreed said.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Both girls chanted.

The first choose paper, and the other bot rock.

Dick leaned in. 'does this girl really have ESP?' he thought.

The girl smiled in triumph, and looked at the boy.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" they chanted.

The girl got scissors…while the boy picked rock.

"Best two of three?" the girl blushed.

Dick looked back to his book.

'I can't believe that that girl might actually have ESP,' he grumbled as the girl took out her wallet.

~RobinIsAwesome~

A shortie, deal with it!

Based on a true event. Except it wasn't at school…and there wasn't a bet…that's all.

Do you like it?


	6. Chapter 6 mid terms and figering out LUV

Young Justice

Social Life of the boy called Dick Grayson…no wait, isn't it Robin?

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice.

**Normal POV**

'Ugh, I hate mid-terms' thought Dick.

The second semester was coming soon, and Dick hasn't studied as much as he should have. With Robin business going on, he just didn't have the time…that and he hated studying.

He was at the Cave, listening to his iPod. He studied better that way. He tried to focus on History, but it was simply boring.

"Hey, Dick! Dude!" Wally shouted. Dick jumped.

"Huh? What? What is it, Wally?" Dick scowled.

Wally leaned back, surprised by Dick's expression. "Er, nothing. It's just, have you seen the remote?"

Dick shook his head. "Nah. I think Conner and M'gann keep it somewhere so it won't get lost. Ask them," He went back to staring at the book, unable to waste time.

"What are doing?" Wally peered over. "Dude, why are you studying? Can't you do that at home?"

Dick frowned and didn't look up as he said "Mid-terms are coming up, and I need to know all of this,"

Wally arched an eyebrow. "You haven't had your mid-term yet? Man. Well good luck!" Wally cried out as he raced out to look for either Conner or Megan before stopping, realizing the TV was where Dick was.

Wally sighed. "I guess I'll have to find something else to do," He ran off to find Megan.

Meanwhile, Artemis entered the room where Dick was. She turned on the TV, and flopped on the couch. Dick stared at her.

"Artemis?"

"Yeah? What?"

"I'm studying right now. Is it all right if you watch TV some other time?"

"Mmm. Let me think about it," Artemis said without changing her actions. (1)

Dick tapped his fingers before groaning. He got up, heading towards the mission room.

When he got there, he saw Aqualad and Superboy sparring. Dick gritted his teeth before heading to the garage.

It was quiet there. Dick pulled up a stool.

"_The plague, also known as the Black Death, killed many people and caused decrease in trade…"_

"_The Hundred Year War started when King Edward III died in 1337, and his cousin wanted the kingdom, but the people refused to make him king…"_

"_Gothic architecture started to spread in 1150…"_

"_The Renaissance was a period of celebration of life after the plague and the war…" _

He heard some beeping and Sphere rolled in. Dick sighed.

'I can't find any peace in here, can I?' thought Dick.

He got up, and went to the mission room and headed towards the Zeta Beams.

"Ro- Dick. Where you going?" Aqualad asked, who was finished sparring with Superboy. Superboy had gone to work on his bike.

"Home. I've got to study, and I can't seem to find anywhere quiet," Dick responded.

"Oh. Will we see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Later!"

"Recognized. Robin. B01." The computer announced as he left.

After the bright light, Dick found himself in a Gotham alley. He started walking home, with his book-bag on one shoulder.

He was half way home, when he heard someone call her.

"Hey! Dick!" He turned, only to find Barbara running towards him. "Where're you going?"

"Home," Dick put the other side of his back-pack on his shoulder. "I've got to study,"

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Dick. You get good grades. I'm sure you'll do okay,"

"I'm talking about the mid-terms, Barbs,"

Barbara smiled slightly. "Ok, now I get that. But still, you shouldn't stress so much,"

"But Barbara! If I don't pass, Bruce would be ferocious at me! I won't be able to see daylight for months! I've got to study. And I can't just pass! I've got get a good grade. A great grade! Not a D, not a C. I don't think I'll even settle for a B! I have to get a 4 GPA. If I don't-"

Barbara quickly smacked the back of his head very, very hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Dick shouted.

"I thought you needed some sense knock back into you," Barbara said calmly.

"You didn't need to hit me!" growled Dick.

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "Oh, didn't I?"

Dick and Barbara looked at each other for a moment. For a second, Dick remembered the kiss under the mistletoe…

"Oh, ok. Fine. I did," Dick sighed.

Barbara smiled. "See? I know what's good for you," She put her arm around his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go to your house, and I'll help you study,"

"I don't need-"

"Can it,"

"But-"

"Richard John Grayson," Barbara turned Dick around and pointed at him. "Are you arguing with me?"

Dick stared at her, and decided it was pointless. "Let's go," he said giving up.

"Good. Do you think Alfred can make those hot butter raisin scones?" (2)

"Maybe," Dick looked at Barbara. She was a great friend. Wally is Robin's best friend. But…Barbara is Dick's best friend.

Is it possible that Dick might in…

"Dick? Are you okay?" Barbara interrupted his thoughts.

He blinked. "Um, yeah. I'm fine," He was being (3) stupid. Barbara was Dick's best friend, that's for sure. But it be crazy to think that's there more. Right?

…

Right.

"Come on, let's study," said Dick.

~RobinIsAwesome~

I will write a love story if later in the series, there is a love interest between them.

That is something I do a lot, especially to my family.

Citation: The Batman- The Joining II

Robin and Batgirl thinks Alfred is a robot, and they tell other to kick his head off to see, and Alfred says, "Attempt such thing, and I'll assure you, there will be no hot butter raison scones for either of you for a year,"

You know that rule, I before E except after C or when sounding like an A.

Well, this word 'being' broke that rule, as does many other words.

Well, that's all for now!

Bah bye!

Btw, I have VERY long hair. Random!


	7. Chapter 7 forgotten gift & girl trouble

Young Justice

Social Life of the boy called Dick Grayson…no wait, isn't it Robin?

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice.

**Normal POV**

"So let me get this right," Zatanna said.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Go on,"

"You're…Dick…Grayson. Ward of _the_ Bruce Wayne?" Zatanna asked again.

Dick sighed. "Yes! I am Dick Grayson, also known as Richard Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne, the billionaire. Do I have to say it _again?"_

Zatanna put up her hands. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just trying to get it through my head,"

"Okay. Listen," Dick said. "Robin, Boy Wonder is Dick Grayson, ward of a billionaire. Dick Grayson, ward of a billionaire is Robin, Boy Wonder. Do you get it now?"

Zatanna put down her hands. "Ok, yeah. And…why did Batman let you tell the team your name again?"

Dick shrugged. "Oh, long story short, it was for my own good (1). It doesn't really matter,"

Zatanna had one of her hands on her hip. "And you waited this long to tell me…why?"

"You know, Christmas stuff and being busy and all. I guess I couldn't come to it, and forgot about it," Dick told her. He looked outside. The sun was slightly high. He needed to get to the stores quickly. He couldn't believe he forgot Zatanna her gift. He was going to get a locket.

"So, uh Dick!" Zatanna took him out of his trance.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you going to be here Christmas Eve Eve?" Zatanna asked.

The Team was going to celebrate Christmas two days beforehand. It was so they can spend the holiday with their family.

Though Dick wasn't sure about his Christmas. On the first Christmas, it was awkward. They didn't know each other enough to get decent gifts. In fact, getting gifts was still weird.

Christmas was about family. Bruce was his only family. But sometimes, he didn't want to think like that because he was afraid that Bruce would replace _them. _He didn't want that.

But after a while, it wasn't as weird to think as his…dad. And it felt like he was Bruce's son.

He wondered what this Christmas would be like.

"Robin! Uh, Dick!" Zatanna waved her hand in front of his face.

"Woah! Er, yeah! I'll be there. You too, right?" Dick smiled.

"Yeah. I've got to go. Later!" Zatanna headed to the Zeta Tubes, sending her home.

Dick stood up, and set the Zeta Tube to send him to Gotham. There was a bright white light, and he was in a fake phone booth in one of Gotham's many alleys.

He took his shades, and put it in his sleeve. He started walking to a jewelry store. It wasn't far, only one block away.

He entered the store, away from the cold outside.

The bell rang as he open the door.

He went up to the guy who was working at the cash register.

"Uh, hi. Do you sell lockets here?"

The guy looked up. "Sure. Why? You getting your girlfriend one?"

Dick coughed a bit. "Uh, no. I'm just getting it for a friend,"

The guy rolled his eyes. "Sure. So what kind of locket do you want?"

"I want a small locket, with some flower designs. I want one of those slivery ones where you open it and you can put a picture on both sides instead of one,"

"Hold on," The guy went to the back, and came back a few minutes later.

"Here, I have to kinds," The guy handed two lockets to him.

They were pretty much the same, except one was in a shape of an oval, and the other was in the shape of a heart.

"Which one do you want?"

"Well, uh…"

"If you really like that girl, give the heart shape one,"

"Well. I don't-"

"Just pick one, kid,"

Dick looked at the two necklaces. He really liked Zatanna, but would it be too forward? He knew Zatanna was special to him, but he didn't really know how she felt about him.

'Maybe I'm over thinking it," he thought.

Why couldn't he pick? It should be easier than this. Was there something holding him back?

A faint memory of a red haired girl kissing him under the mistletoe resurfaced…

He had to choose between them. It's the only way he can get his mind straight. Dick looked at the heart shaped locket and smiled.

'I don't have to pick right now,'

"I'll take this one," Dick handed over the heart one.

The guy smirked. "So it is for your girlfriend,"

Dick smiled. "No. Maybe later though,"

Both girls were great, but Dick knew he can only have one.

~RobinIsAwesome~

Hope you enjoyed!

Who will Dick pick? The red hair Barbara Gordon, who was his best friend that sometimes feel like more… or

The dark haired Zatanna Zatara, who as soon he see, he felt the lust and seems so much like him.

Only…some number of TV episodes will tell.

I vote on Barbara. In Batman, they broke up in a horrible way, and their love should be…be!

Explanation is my story Murder Attempt

Remember, the explanation IS Murder Attempt, not in it.


	8. Chapter 8 Uncle Rick & IMing Barbara

Young Justice

Social Life of the boy called Dick Grayson…no wait, isn't it Robin?

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Uncle Rick," Dick said. "Sorry I haven't been here long. But I was here with those friends I was with last time I was here. They're pretty cool, right? Sorry, you haven't met Zatanna. I sort of like her. Almost as much as Bar- well, not less than Barbara. I like them equally, well, maybe not-"

Dick sighed. "I'm stumbling on my words again, aren't I?"

He laughed. "You'd think it be easier talking to you, considering you probably can't hear me. I hope you can. It'd be nice to know you can,"

Dick frowned a bit. "I really miss you Uncle Rick. I wish you could wake up. But I know the chances of that happening is a zillion to one. The doctors all say that you'll be in a coma forever. I guess I should be glad that you're not….not…," Dick started choking a little.

"I visit mom, dad, Auntie Kayla, and John. I think they said hi, but I'm not sure. My friends met them. Well, not met them…you know what I mean. Barbara was there too,"

Dick closed his eyes. "I know you have…problems, but I need to talk about it. I like Barbara, but I like Zatanna too. They're both totally cool and awesome. I wish love was easier," Dick paused. "But then I guess love wouldn't be as special,"

Dick looked at the flower his got. "I got this white daisy for you. I wonder if I should throw out the old daisies. They remind me of…death," Dick kept his cool. It wasn't as if people died on his watch before. (1) He had to keep a calm head.

"I'd like you tell about more about my friends, but I can't take the risk. You know how hospital sometimes listens in with the camera…man, I'm being period. Just like-It's almost Christmas. I'll try to be here,"

Dick carefully place the daisy with two hands into the handmade vase hi=e made. The vase was slivery red with specks of black. Colors of a robin…

"There," stated Dick. "Thanks for listening, Uncle Rick. I miss you,"

Dick got up, and left the hospital. He walked home.

"How was your trip, Master Dick?" the English butler said.

"It's okay. I think visiting them makes it better,"

"I'm glad you're feeling better,"

Dick ran up to him room, and checked his email, when he noticed an IM from Barbara.

_**To: Dick Grayson**_

_**From: Barbara Gordon**_

_**Hey Dick! How's the hospital?**_

Dick clicked reply, and started typing.

_**To: Barbara Gordon**_

_**From: Dick Grayson**_

_**It's okay. Talking 2 him feels natural. I really think it's good 4 me.**_

_**To: Dick Grayson**_

_**From: Barbara Gordon**_

_**That's good. So wht did u talk about this time? School, home, ur feelings?**_

Dick paused a bit. He didn't want Barbara to know what he was talking about to Uncle Rick. He wasn't sure that Barbara liked him the way he liked her.

'Not that I like her that way,' Dick thought. He sighed.

_**To: Barbara Gordon**_

_**From: Dick Grayson**_

_**Nothing big. Skool n stuff. Gotta study. C u in skool?**_

_**To: Dick Grayson**_

_**From: Barbara Gordon**_

_**Yeah. Sure. Lats!**_

Dick deleted some spam, and listen to some music. Then he shut off the laptop, and pulled out textbooks from his backpack.

He did some problems, when he paused.

Did he like _like_ Barbara Gordon? Does he like _like_ Zatanna Zatara?

Barbara was his best friend as Dick. They real understand each other.

Zantanna and he was flirting from day 1. Dick really liked her as soon as he saw her.

Dick sighed, and grabbed the Christmas present gifted wrap in blue and green that was for Zantanna.

Barbara kissed him under the mistletoe, he was getting Zatanna a heart shaped locket, and he was pretty sure that he was in love with both of them.

Dick did a face palm. "Oh, bah hum bug!" he groaned.

Comics, issue 4, I think

~RobinIsAweesome~

Some people have been asking for a Uncle Rick scene, so there it is.

Btw, it was confirmed that Barbara wants to date Dick.

Says so below here.

http:/www.?qid=13789


	9. Chapter 9 C and gift exchange

Young Justice

Social Life of the boy called Dick Grayson…no wait, isn't it Robin?

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice.

**Normal POV**

Dick didn't study at all. So that would explain why he got a C- on the Chem 2 quest the day before. It was making him real grim.

"Oh, come on! You're still upset? Dick, cheer up. It's just a C. You're still one smart kid. Get over it!" Barbara cried out. He squeezed his arm

"It's a C MINUS!" Dick grumbled. "And I don't think anything can cheer me up. Never gotten below a B+ before. And that was only when Mr. Green gave us the wrong test. Other than that, I ALWAYS got As," He dragged the bag fill with gifts for the Team.

"You'll catch up. You always do," complained Barbara. "when I get the occasionally B every once and a while. It's only one C! Jeez!"

Dick shrugged. "Whatever,"

"Come on Dick. Why are you making such a big deal of this?" Barbara poked him. Dick sighed.

"Dick? Come on, talk! Oh, now you're giving me the silent treatment?" Barbara said with a bit of anger.

Dick looked down.

"Yo, Richard!" called a voice. Both Barbara and Dick turned to see Wally, along with the rest of the Team except Artemis.

Dick waved half hearty, and stopped, waiting for them to catch up.

"Hey, Dick. What are you doing?" Conner asked.

Dick shrugged his arms again, not replying.

"Uh, Dick? Hello?" Wally waved his hand in his face. Dick flinched and backed away.

"Hey, what's wrong with him?" Wally asked Barbara.

"Oh, he's-"

M'gann interrupted. "Come on, Dick! Tell us what's wrong!"

Dick mumbled, not forming words, so even Conner didn't hear what he said clearly.

Wally gabbed him. "What's making you so pouty, and on Christmas Eve!"

Dick looked away.

That's when Barbara got an idea.

"OMG! Dick! I know what's wrong! Your voice finally cracked didn't it?"

Dick blushed as Barbara hugged him.

"I know it would finally happen! You're finally growing into a man and-"

"My voice DID NOT cracked, and you know perfectly why I'm upset!" Dick shouted as the team started laughing.

"Haha. Man, that was hysterical!" Wally laughed.

"I must agree, it was," Kaldur said.

"So," giggled M'gann. "What were you so upset about?"

"I don't want to talk about," Dick frowned.

"He's upset that he got a C," stated Barbara.

"Is that all?" laughed Wally.

Dick glared at him. "It was a C MINUS!"

Barbara rolled her eyes. "We can talk about Dick's obsession of grades later. Look at this new coat Dick got me,"

Conner raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you have opened it on Christmas?"

Barbara shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal,"

"What is that in your hands?" asked Kaldur.

"Gifts for you guys," Barbara answered for him.

"Cool! Gimme, gimme!" Wally jumped.

"Woah, woah! Later!" Dick hid the bag behind him.

"_Dum, dum, dum, dum,"_ Barbara picked up her phone.

"Hello?...Oh, hi dad…I'm going home…yeah….yes…don't worry…yes, dad…ok…all right!...sure….a few more minutes…Kay, bye," Barbara hung up her phone. "Sorry, guys. But I've got to go. Bye!" Barbara crossed the street, and ran off.

Wally pulled on Dick. "Well, come on! Let's head for the Cave, and make gift exchange there!"

"Should we open it on Christmas," Dick smiled a bit, almost using Conner's words.

"Dude! I have stuff to do on Christmas!"

"Alright, alright. Let's go," Dick compelled.

As they head to the Gotham alley, Wally said "C-? Really?"

_**Break line break line break line break line Break line break line break line break line**_ _**Break line **_

The entire team and Zatanna were at the Cave doing gift exchanges.

"Oh! A locket! Thanks…Dick. I love it!" Zatanna smiled.

Dick chuckled. "If it's weird calling me Dick, you can just call me Robin,"

Zatanna quickly shook her head. "No, no. I'm good. Just still getting use to it,"

"Thank you for the paint set, my friend. And thank you, Wally for…" Kaldur started thanking everyone for the gifts, along with M'gann. She really liked the teddy bear Artemis got her, more than the chocolate.

Conner was figuring out his laptop, and settled a new background.

Wally and Artemis enjoyed their gifts from Dick. Dick got a journal from Kaldur, homemade nachos from M'gann, a Robin shirt from Artemis (har), a thick puzzle book from Conner, and the black half of a yin-yang sign charm bracelet from Zatanna.

"So, how do you like it?" asked Zatanna.

"It's beautiful," Dick replied.

The Team talked for a little more while, when it was time to leave.

Dick raced home to place the book he got Alfred under the Christmas tree, along with Bruce's and Alfred's gifts.

Dick wonder what they gotten him and for each other.

Til' Chrstmas.

~RobinIsAwesome~

And that is that.

The gifts I didn't mention are up to your imagination.

And this is the last Christmas story I will do for the year. So Alfred's and Bruce's gifts will remain unmentioned.

Happy Holidays!


	10. Chapter 10 9yr old robin, maybe a part 1

Young Justice

Social Life of the boy called Dick Grayson…no wait, isn't it Robin?

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice.

**Normal POV**

ROBIN AGE 9

Robin and Batman were beating up the gang. They were almost done. Well, Batman was doing most of it. Robin was helping…a little.

Most of the gang were down, except one, who was running away. Robin jumped in front of him, and stopped him.

"Stop, you cur!" Robin shouted. He stretched out his hand with his palm facing the goon.

"Hahaha! You? You're just a little kid!" the goon laughed. He lifted a metal bar about to attack Robin.

Robin pouted. "You can't hit me. I'm too adorable!"

The goon smirked. "I think I can resist,"

Robin frowned. "Well, you should still stop. Or else,"

The goon rolled his eyes. "Don't think so,"

"I warned you," Robin then kicked the goon in the "sensitive spot." The goon groaned, and fell to his knees.

Robin laughed. "Haha! That's right! Bow down to me, you peasant!"

Batman came over. "What happened?"

Robin smiled at Batman. "I defeated my first bad guy!"

Batman nodded. "Let's tied him up with the others," He grabbed the goon, and dragged him away.

Robin was left in the ally. Then he shouted to the dark where Batman headed "Is that all? That was my first bad guy! You're being a bad role model!"

Batman, Robin, and a couple of League members were fighting Poison Ivy.

It wasn't long before she got a hold of Robin. She threw him against a wall of vines and then threw him towards Flash.

"Ohff!" Flash ohffed. Robin knocked him over. Flash got back up. "Oww,"' He looked back at Robin. "Come on, kid. Get back up,"

Robin didn't move. "Kid? Robin? Robin?" Flash starts shaking him.

Green Lantern came over. "What's wrong?"

Flash looked at him. "He's now moving!"

Green Lantern grabbed Robin's wrist and felt for a pulse. He widen his eyes. "There's no pulse,"

Poison Ivy laughed. "So, little bird boy is dead! Hahaha,"

Flash growled and started for her, when Batman stopped him.

"Calm down,"

"What? He's your partner! How can you be so calm?"

"robin's not important now. Right now, Ivy is,"

Green Lantern just stared. "Batman! How- How can you be this cold?"

Poison Ivy came up to them. "Sorry, men. May I interrupt?" She moved a large vine towards them. Flash and Green Lantern were full of fury. They have come to love and care about Robin. They were even angrier that Batman didn't seem to care.

They attacked her, but their anger weaken them. Batman helped, but didn't seem to be trying as hard as he could.

Poison Ivy laughed. She was about to attack them again, when they were explosions. A lot of them.

Robin appeared and knocked out Poison Ivy!

Flash chocked. "Wha-? Weren't you dead?" Green Lantern was just speechless.

"No! I stopped my pulse!" Robin said cheerfully.

"Where'd you learn to stop your pulse!"

"Batman,"

"Of, course,"

"What's wrong?" Robin looked confused. He turned to Batman. "Batman, didn't you tell them the plan?"

Flash and Green Lantern stared at Batman.

"It was part of a plan!" Green Lantern shouted.'

"why didn't you tell them?" Robin asked.

It was hard to tell, but it looked like Batman was smiling slightly. "I thought it'd be more convincing if their reactions were real,"

O.O

~RobinIsAwesome~

Eh?

Eh?

I'm tired of boring 'hope you update' reviews.

So, if you ask me to update, do it in a funny way


	11. Chapter 11 Suprman's ID, Kent, Bat's ID

Young Justice

Social Life of the boy called Dick Grayson…no wait, isn't it Robin?

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice.

**Normal POV**

ROBIN AGE 9

Batman and Robin were tired. They were just finished fighting Riddler. Now they had to deal with Penguin. He was causing a lot of disaster.

They were going down, when Superman came along. He pounded Penguin, and knocked him out.

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked right away.

"You're welcome," Superman frowned. "I hear you have a _partner._ A nine year old. Batman, don't you think that's a little risky? I mean-"

"Wow! You're Superman!" Robin said exciting. Batman raised an eyebrow as Superman smiled. A lot of kids liked. Why should a kid trained by the Bat change that?

"Yes, I am. Robin, right?"

"Yes sir! It's so cool meeting you!" Robin smiled widely. "Can I have your autograph?" Robin took out a pen and paper (which he just happen to have).

Batman sighed as soon as Robin finished that question.

'He's just jealous,' Superman thought.

"Sure, Robin," Superman took the pen and signed his name.

To Robin, From Superman

Superman gave back the paper and pen to Robin.

"Thanks," Robin grinned, with, Superman was sure he saw, a hint of a smirk.

"Well, gotta go," Robin said in a rush.

"Robin," Batman's voice freezing him.

Robin turned his head to his mentor. "Yes?"

"Give me the pen,"

Superman looked confused because, well, he WAS confused. Why did Batman want Robin's pen? No big deal, right?

Apparently, yes. Robin was reluctant to give it up.

"Do I have to?" Robin whined.

"Uh…" Superman try to interrupt.

"Yes," Batman stated.

Robin gave the pen to Batman.

Now Superman was quite confused by all this until Batman peeled off a little tape off the pen.

"You have to stop trying to find out Superman's secret ID Robin," sighed Batman.

Superman's face when down when he learn the true intention of why Robin wanted his autograph. Not because he was a fan, but because he wanted to know his secrets.

"Also Robin. Superman has a different handwriting as Superman than his other life," Batman stated.

When Superman heard that, he frowned a bit.

"Here, you can have this back," Robin handed the paper to Superman.

That's when Superman's face went down.

AGE 13

"Hey Superboy," Robin said as he walked in the Cave.

"Conner,"

"Huh?"

"It's Conner," Su- Conner stated.

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't know. When did you get a new name?" Robin asked.

"On the first day of school. I couldn't go as Superboy,"

"Of course,"

Conner went back to working on his bike, when Robin spoke up again.

"What's your last name?"

"Hmm?"

"Your last name. What is it?"

"Oh. It's Kent,"

…

"Kent?"

"yeah,"

"As in K-E-N-T, Kent?"

"Is this going somewhere?" Conner asked.

Robin started to laugh. "No, no. It's nothing," Then he laughed some more. He headed to the kitchen.

Conner was about to speak up, but stopped himself. He didn't even wanted to know.

AGE 9

A couple of Justice Leaguers, Batman, and Robin were working on a case. It was a simple robbery. No biggie.

Robin stared at the TV store filled with TVs next door. It was showing cartoons.

"Did you have to bring the kid?" asked Question.

Batman glared at him.

"I'm just saying that he's going to get in the way,"

"Hey!"

They turned to see Robin. He was NOT happy.

"Sorry kid, but it's the truth," Question frowned.

"You're just jealous that I found out Batman's secret identity when you couldn't!" Robin pointed at him. "And you think you know everything!"

Question growled at that.

But then- "Robin. The only reason that you know my identity is because I told you," Batman stated.

Question and Green Lantern smirked as Robin blushed.

'Not such a wise guy, huh?' thought Question.

_Two days later…_

Question felt a tug on his coat. He looked down to see Robin.

"What do you want?"

Robin looked smug. "Okay, so I didn't find out Batman's identity on my own, but I bet you're jealous that Batman trust me more than you do to tell me his name, even though you been working for the Justice League for years, while I've been doing it for only for a few months, and not to mention I'm a kid!"

Question was blank for a moment, as much as a faceless person can. Then he said "That was just one big run-on sentences. Work on your English,"

He went back to typing, with Robin steamed.


	12. Chapter 12 Batglare, and love

Young Justice

Social Life of the boy called Dick Grayson…no wait, isn't it Robin?

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice.

**Normal POV**

AGE 10

Robin and Batman were at the Batcave, looking for clues of a case.

"Batman, I'm bored," Robin whined.

"Focus, Robin. We need to know who's been stealing those rubies," Batman snapped.

"But Batman!"

Batman turned, and gave Robin the famous Batglare.

"AAggghhh!" Robin screamed as he shielded his eyes. "The cursed Batglare!" He fell on his knees, breathing heavily. He made dying noises too.

"Tell, tell Alfred…that…he…is an…awesome chef," robin whisphered. At that he plopped down on the floor.

A few seconds later, Batman said "Finished?"

Robin opened his eyes, and got up. "Great, you ruined the moment,"

Batman sighed, wishing the day would be over already.

AGE 13

Robin was in Mt. Justice, thinking.

Superboy and M'gann were going out, yet Artemis likes Superboy, and Wally likes M'gann. At least they think they do.

Artemis found out that they were dating, and Wally has yet to find out. It was obvious that Artemis and Wally like each other, but the fight all the time.

Superboy and M'gann think them dating is a secret, yet it was like a bonfire in the night.

(Whether Robin really knows the following or not, just go with it)

Aqualad fell in love with Tula, and befriended Grath in his school underwater. He dreamt of going back ever since he last left, before the Clayface incident. Yet during that time Tula and Grath, his girlfriend (?) and his best friend got together.

He was only to find this out after he told tula that he loved her, and wished to stay with her. (awkward)

Robin fell for Zatanna as Robin. Zatanna liked him too, and they flirted a bit. Robin loses his cool around Zatanna, he can't help it.

But he found out his Barbara, Dick's best friend liked him. Recently, he has been developing feeling for her too. He didn't lose his cool, but he felt really close to Barbara, more the Zatanna.

Robin/Dick likes that both, and vice virsa. But he can't tell either of them of the other because of the secret identity thing.

Robin hopes they never find out, but it's not fair to both girls. Could he even explain when he pick one? What will he say to the other girl? That he's fell for someone else?

It'll feel like a slap to the face to her. Robin acts like he only like her.

And what if they want to meet the other? Zatanna, he could tell it was someone in his civilian life, but what of Barbara?

Robin sighed. Being a teenager was tough, with all the love.

Being a hero teenager is even harder.

~RobinIsAwesome~

Well?

What'd you think?


	13. Chapter 13 XYZ, a talk, stubbornness

Young Justice

Social Life of the boy called Dick Grayson…no wait, isn't it Robin?

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice.

**Normal POV**

"Robin?" M'gann came up to him.

Robin looked up from the book he was reading. "Yeah? What is it Miss M?"

"What does XYZ mean?"

"Huh?"

"At school," M'gann explained. "I heard a kid said XYZ, and some kids laughed. I don't get what's so funny about it,"

Robin smiles. "XYZ stands for Examine Your Zipper,"

"Really? But Examine doesn't start with a X. It start with an E. Shouldn't it be EYZ?" M'gann said, a little confused.

Robin shook his head. "nah. It's just that there's an X sound in examine,"

"But what about Your. Should that be an U. So it should be XUZ, then,"

Robin sighed. "No, it just makes more sense to said XYZ. You know, that last three letters of the alphabet,"

"Oh. Thanks Robin!" M'gann smiled, and walked off.

Robin turned back to reading.

"Dick. Come over here for a sec," Batman called out.

Robin looked back. They were at the Batcave, still in uniform. When Batman called him Dick, it means that he's going to talk to as Dick.

He walked to Batman and sat in a chair. "What's up?"

"We need to talk," Batman said, a little quickly, Robin noticed.

"Yeah. About what?" Robin asked slowly.

"About the Team," Short and simple. Typical Batman.

"What about them?" Robin scrunched his eyes. Was something wrong? This isn't about the mole thing again, is it? Or maybe about Sphere? Is it about that time they-

"What's your relation with them?" Batman interrupted his thoughts.

"What do you mean? They're my friends," Robin said in a 'duh' tone.

Batman narrowed his eyes before saying "Elaborate,"

Robin paused. "KidFlash is my best friend, even if I knew him for only two years. I know he's got my back…usually, anyway. Aqualad is my second best friend even if I knew him longer than KF. He's pretty cool headed. Superboy is hot headed, and I'm still getting to know him. M'gann is really nice and I like having her around. Artemis is awesome, but I wish she was more trusting,"

Robin stopped, wondering if he was finished.

Batman frown, asking "What about Zatanna?"

Robin felt a bit warm. "Huh?"

"What do you think about her?"

"Why do you want to know?" Robin stammered.

"You seem to like her,"

"Well, yeah. She nice and cool. I think the whole team likes her,"

"Robin. I think you know what I mean," Batman wasn't letting Robin go on this one.

"Oh, come on Batman! Can't I just go now?"

"And I notice you like Barbara too,"

"Batman!"

"Calm down, Robin," Batman patted Robin on the head. "Don't be embarrassed. It happens to all boys,"

Robin nodded.

"You do realized you have to choose one of them,"

"Oh course I do!" robin shouted angrily.

"Good. I just need you to know. One more thing, though, for the future,"

"What?"

"When you choose one, either one, I know you will want to spend time together,"

Robin wondered if this was about cutting his hero work. He didn't think he would do that…would he? Well this was Zatanna and Barbara. Maybe Robin would make an exception…

"A lot of time,"

Robin froze. He knew that tone. It wasn't one Batman used before, but he was aware of it.

"And you'll want to do things…"

No. It couldn't be!

"Things that you may not be ready for…"

It is!

"And you'd need to be careful…"

It's…it's…

"What's I'm trying to say here is…"

THE TALK! With a capital T!

"Batman!"

Batman stopped. "What wrong, Robin?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You're giving me the Talk! Batman! Giving the Talk! It's just so weird! And, and , and I don't need to hear it! I already know! I'm not going to go that far now Batman! I'm 13! I never even had a girlfriend before! Not a serious one…I'm not going to do that stuff! I'm can't believe you'd think I'd do that! No, wait maybe I can! You're Batman! You think EYERYTHING is going to happen! You're just so PARINOID! "

Robin stopped and take a deep breath.

Batman just looked at him, and start typing on the Batcomputer (is it just a computer?) and said "Thank goodness, that's over,"

"Dude, give me the controller," Wally asked.

"No! for the 37th time! And I have been counting," Robin said.

Robin was playing the new video game that came out two days ago.

Wally started at Robin for a bit. "You're really stubborn,"

"Don't blame me,"

"I don't. I blame Batman,"

Robin paused the game. "What? How's this his fault?"

"Well, you are between the teen stage, and the child stage…woah, no need to glare. Anyway, kids and teens are super stubborn. At the between is where you are most stubborn because you want more, and aren't mature enough to realize you don't need stuff- ow!"

Robin had punched Wally.

"Hurtful. Anyway, Batman is the most stubborn man of adult history! Where he took you in, his stubbornness didn't affect you at first, but as you grew, it seep into you more and more. Basically, what Batman did was combine his stubbornness and pre-teen stubbornness together, and wa-la! We get you,"

Robin cocked his eye. "You are so stupid,"

"Dude!"

Robin laughed as he played his game.

Although Wally didn't know it, Robin knew he was right. It was the best reason…of course Wally left out an important factor.

His mom. Mary Grayson was EXREMELY stubborn.

That was a huge reason why he was so stubborn. It was in his blood.

~RobinIsAwesome~

Volia!

Review!

I command you!

That rhymed!

It's a sign!

Click the blue word!

Down there now, you…glord?

**If don't want to review, at least tell me a word that rhymes with word.**


	14. Chapter 14 a Robin thought after ep 19

Young Justice

Social Life of the boy called Dick Grayson…no wait, isn't it Robin?

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice.

**Youngjusticfanatic-turd (har)**

**KTrevo-lord (hmmm…)**

**Emarie (not sure if has account, was ann.) – bird, nerd (I should have used bird)**

**Angel of Mysteries – bird, terd (thaks for loving my chap.)**

**Normal POV**

Zatanna sat on the green couch. She looked so depressed. She'd just lost her father.

The Team didn't know what to do. Now that Zatanna didn't have her dad, she was living in the Cave now. She really didn't know what to do.

Robin looked towards her. He knew how she felt. He wanted to comfort her, tell her that he understood. He did, and he wanted to help Zatanna.

But with the whole secret identity, he couldn't. He was hoping Batman would left him tell Zatanna his really name.

But Batman was resistant. Robin didn't know what to do. He wouldn't betray Batman, but he hated seeing Zatanna so sad.

Robin looked down remembering that day when he lost his family. Zatanna's lost wasn't as horrifying, but just as painful.

It didn't really matter how, losing people that you love would hurt you.

Zatanna wasn't crying, at least not on the outside. Robin wondered what she was thinking about.

Probably what he was thinking that day. How he could have done something different to change what happen, to change it all.

In fact, he remember when Zatara put on the helmet, and became Dr. Fate, Zatanna was shouting how this was because of her, and how she begged him not to do this.

Robin looked down. He wondered what their Thanksgiving would be like…

~RobinIsAwesome~

Usually I do more one-shots per page when they are really short, but this seems it should be alone.

I can't believe what happened.

I'm like O.O

I wonder if Black Canary will help Zatanna, if someone on the Justice League who understands her.

Batman, Robin, Zatanna aren't the only orphans.

Superman, (is Huntress here?), Martian ManHunter…oh wait, not in Earth-16,… uh…woah. In this dimension, there aren't as much orphans in the Justice League.

And I'm pretty sure no one on the Team wants consoling from Superman. Especially since he didn't even know his parents as a child.

Now I really need to know what's going to happen in ep. 20 Coldhearted.

I hate when Tv leaves off on such a big moment. It's a cliffhanger!


	15. Chapter 15 April Fool's Day

Young Justice

Social Life of the boy called Dick Grayson…no wait, isn't it Robin?

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice.

**Normal POV**

April 1st. To many people, it was April Fool's Day. One of the most funny and joking day of the year.

To Dick Grayson, it is one of the worst, most horrifying day of the year.

It was the day his family had died…the day they were killed.

He remember the event both so clearly and in a blur.

Why? Why did they died today? On April Fool's day? When everyone make jokes and pull pranks?

Dick shut his eyes. He wished this was all a joke. All fake. That someone would come out and shout "April Fool's!"

No one did.

It wasn't fake.

It was real, all real.

RobinIsAwesome

This was less than 200 words. Deal with it.

BTW, this is the last chapter of this story.

Bye!

:p


	16. Chapter 16 Author's Note

Young Justice

Social Life of the boy called Dick Grayson…no wait, isn't it Robin?

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice.

**Author's Note**

I got a review asking me if ending this 'story' was an April fool's joke.

I realized my mistake of posting that on that day.

So just to let you all know, no. it's not an april fools joke.

But I will make one-shots now and then.

I just get annoyed with the one-shots ALL in one 'story', and I have to look for it when I don't remember the title, and a few could be it and I have to look at each one.

If you like my one-shots, then thanks for the love.

You could just subscribe to me. If you don't like my other 'story', soon to be 'story' and story, then suck it up.

Hope no offence taken.

PEACE!


End file.
